


Misdelivered Packages

by rosensilence



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Modern AU, Neighbors with benefits, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Rimming, Service Top Kylo Ren, Unnegotiated Kink, Whipping, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosensilence/pseuds/rosensilence
Summary: Kylo Ren has been waiting for this package to arrive since the second he made the purchase.  When it gets mixed up with his hated neighbor's order, he thinks that his night is ruined.  Fortunately for him, that one mistake makes his night so much better....
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 174
Collections: Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2019





	Misdelivered Packages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verybadhedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadhedgehog/gifts).



> This is my horribly late Kylux Secret Santa fic for verybadhedgehog! I'm sorry it's so late!!! I wrote 12k on something else first, so eventually you'll get two fics, I guess? 
> 
> See notes at the bottom for a more detailed description of some of the tags.

In his dreams, Kylo was running down a never ending corridor. It was lined with non-descript wooden doors that looked suspiciously like the door of the therapist he kept canceling his appointments with. The corridor was dark and cold, but also deathly silent. He was utterly alone.

Then the knocking started.

It seemed to be coming from all around him, but there couldn’t be people knocking at every single door, could there? The knocking grew louder and more hurried. Kylo began to panic. Was someone coming for him?

The knocking reached a crescendo. It felt like it was drilling into his brain. It was too much. It was driving him crazy.

Kylo woke with a start and fell off the sofa, landing in an undignified heap on the floor.

Someone was knocking at the door. He untangled himself from the mess he’d landed in and headed over to the source of the knocking. He was waiting for a delivery and didn’t want to miss it. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep on the sofa, but he hadn’t been sleeping much lately and his sofa—despite its age and sagging springs—was far more comfortable than it had any right to be.

The delivery man passed over the plain box with an annoyed grunt and was halfway to the elevator before Kylo had even realized the parcel was in his hands. Kylo scowled at the ginger cat that was stalking down the hall—it belonged to his equally ginger, and equally irritating next door neighbor—and slammed his door shut.

The movie he’d dozed off to was still playing on the TV and he paused it, just as Luke Skywalker was about to learn the true identity of his father. That revelation could wait—Kylo had seen the scene hundreds of times before and he had been anticipating this parcel for a long time.

He took the parcel into his bedroom and tore the packing tape off the box with his bare hands. The delivery box was plain as it always was, but the box inside it was a beautiful matt black with a red logo on the top. Seeing that First Order logo, with its jagged sun inside a neat hexagon, always filled Kylo with a feeling that was half excitement and half shame, like he was a schoolboy smoking behind the gymnasium and was scared of being caught by a teacher.

He took the lid off the inner box to reveal delicate tissue paper that was also stamped all over with the First Order logo. The tissue paper was folded around the contents of the box and it was sealed with a sticker that was also the logo of the First Order. Kylo ran his hands over the dainty tissue paper and slipped his index finger under the sticker, moving slowly so as to not rip either the paper or the sticker. Kylo had done this so many times that he had no problem opening the parcel and keeping everything as neat and perfect as it was meant to be.

Peeling back the tissue paper to reveal what lay inside was Kylo’s favorite part. It was always a thrill to see his new purchase for the first time—to see the richness of the color and the softness of the material. The website never did do the products adequate justice. 

He took a deep breath and opened the tissue paper to reveal sky blue—

Sky blue?

That wasn’t correct. Kylo had ordered something in his customary black, hadn’t he? He picked up the sky blue bralette by the straps and looked at the lacy cups. This wouldn’t fit him—there was no way he’d get his broad and muscled chest into those flat and flimsy cups. The panties weren’t his usual cut either—these were higher on the thigh and had a heart-shaped window on back. The set was nice and would be beautiful on the right body, but Kylo’s thigh was probably thicker than the waistband of those panties. Kylo had been ordering from the First Order (the best male lingerie company on the internet in Kylo’s opinion) for years and knew what styles and cuts suited him the best. He never would have ordered this.

Kylo gently placed the lingerie back in the box—even if it wasn’t his, it deserved to be handled with care and respect—and took his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans. He opened up his Gmail app and found the confirmation of his most recent order. Written there, plain and clear, was his order.

It was not the order that was in the box.

He looked at the plain external box, the one he’d ripped open without a second look, and checked the address label. There was nobody else in his apartment and he didn’t make a habit of talking to himself but he couldn’t help but curse out loud.

“Fuck.”

Kylo lived at number 187, but the address on the box was 188—the apartment of his hated next-door neighbor Armitage Hux. Hux and his ginger cat had moved into the apartment building six months ago and it had been hate at first sight. Hux was a poised businessman, with perfectly set hair, perfectly fitted suits and perfectly shined shoes. Ren was a struggling artist, with messy hair, paint splashed clothes and biker boots that let the rain in. They had nothing in common.

Kylo looked at the lingerie box in front of him and reconsidered. Maybe they did have something in common after all.

Kylo’s phone beeped to signal that he had an email and when he checked it, he felt his stomach drop down to his knees. The email was from the First Order and it said that his package had been delivered. He checked the tracking number on the email against the one on the address label on Hux’s box and confirmed that they were different. If his package had been delivered, then where was it? If he had Hux’s box, did that mean that Hux might have his?

It was a horrifying thought and one he didn’t want to consider. Kylo put the lid back on the First Order box, left it on his bed inside the plain box it had been delivered in and walked back into his lounge where he didn’t have to see it or think about it anymore.

He watched the rest of the movie and continued onto the next in the series. It couldn’t hold his concentration however, and his mind kept drifting back to sky blue lace. It’d look good on Hux, he thought. He was slim enough to carry off the bralette and the color would look good against his pale skin. Hux had a cute little butt too—not that Kylo had been looking—and he could just imagine the window in the back of the panties exposing Hux’s most intimate of places to Kylo’s view.

Kylo groaned and ran his hand through his hair. Where had that come from? Hux was an attractive man—Kylo wasn't going to deny that—but he also had the personality of a cactus.

There was another knock at the door. It sounded firm and impatient from the very first knock, as if the person on the other side of the door had expected it to open immediately and was disgusted that it hadn't. Kylo was already angry and frustrated due to not receiving his package and his treacherous brain deciding to fixate on Hux in lingerie—the last thing he needed was to deal with whoever the asshole was that was trying to break down his door. 

He yanked the door open with a force that made the hinges groan. “Okay, okay, you don't need to hammer my door—”

The rest of Kylo's sentence died in his throat when he saw Armitage Hux standing on his dirty welcome mat in his expensive Italian loafers. Hux was holding a plain brown shipping box in his hands and despite the lack of distinguishing marks or logos, Kylo knew exactly what that box contained.

“I believe there has been a mistake,” Hux said in that annoyingly smooth, clipped accent.

Kylo just stared at him. This was not how he expected his evening to go. He should have been relaxing in his new purchases with a glass of wine in hand while watching the rest of Return of the Jedi. Instead, he had the neighbor from hell on his doorstep, holding a box that had his prized new lingerie in.

“This may be easier if you allow me inside,” Hux said impatiently.

Kylo moved aside and allowed Hux to enter. Hux looked around Kylo’s lounge, with its mismatched furniture and art all over the walls with a disapproving sneer. Kylo had never seen inside Hux’s apartment but he thought that it probably looked like something you’d see in a Swedish furniture store’s brochure—clean and modern, with everything in a plain beige color and arranged perfectly according to the rules of Feng Shui. Flawless, but completely lacking in any personality.

Just like Hux.

Hux stood in-between Kylo’s too big for the room TV and too small to be of any practical use coffee table and held Kylo’s package tightly in his hands. He made no sign of handing it over to Kylo and seemed to be assessing him instead. Kylo could feel that cool stare washing over him and it made him uncomfortable. He shouldn’t be feeling uncomfortable in his own house, not when Hux still looked so perfectly put together and had a slight smirk on his pink lips.

“I was very surprised when I opened the package and realized what had happened,” Hux said. There was a tone to his voice that Kylo couldn’t identify, but he knew that he didn’t like it. “I was even more surprised when I realized that this should have been delivered to you.”

“It surprised me, too. I’ve never known them mix up the mail before.”

Hux smiled. Kylo definitely didn’t like that expression. “I wasn’t surprised about the error. They’re identical packages—it’s easily done if the courier isn’t paying adequate attention to their job.”

“Then what were you surprised by?”

“That the package was _yours_.” Hux stepped a little closer. “I didn’t expect a man like you to know of the First Order.”

Kylo took a step back. “What is that supposed to mean? ‘A man like me?’”

“Look at you,” Hux said, gesturing in Kylo’s direction with his head. His hair was so securely fixed in place that not a single strand moved. “I’ve met a few men that share our passion for wearing something pretty, but none of them have been like you.”

“I still don’t understand.”

“Anytime I’ve met a man that looks like he spends more time in the gym than he does anywhere else, they’ve been unable to fully appreciate this hobby of mine. I expected that you would be the same.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes at Hux. He didn’t like Hux’s insinuation. “You shouldn’t assume things about people.”

“I’ve definitely learnt my lesson and I apologize,” Hux said, his apology lessened somewhat by the smirk on his lips. He gestured to the box he still held in his hands. “You do have exquisite taste.”

“You looked at what I bought?”

“Are you telling me that you didn’t look at what I bought?” Kylo’s silence was enough of an answer. “I thought as much.”

“Well,” Kylo began, running his hand through his hair again, “thanks for bringing my package around. I’ll get yours, we can switch, and then we can forget this ever happened.”

Kylo had only moved a couple of steps when Hux stopped him. “We don’t need to do that, do we?”

“Do what?”

“Pretend that we don’t know this secret about each other. I would very much like to see you wearing the contents of this box, and I think that you would like to see me wearing that blue set that you were inspecting earlier.”

Kylo wondered if he was still asleep on the sofa and had never actually woken up. If he was still dreaming, it would explain the mistake with the boxes, and why he thought he’d just heard Hux offer to dress up in lingerie for him. He felt like his brain had become disconnected from his senses and was just in free fall, like a skydiver with a malfunctioning parachute.

Hot guys didn't just show up on your doorstep with lingerie and offer to show you theirs as long as you showed them yours. It was like a plot line from those cheesy porn videos he'd stopped watching when he was nineteen. Yet here Hux was, offering exactly that. He seemed genuine enough—for all of the confidence and bravado in his voice, Kylo could see a slight shake in the hands that still held the box and a little bead of sweat at his temples.

Kylo was a lot of things—an asshole, a bad son, a waste of potential—but he was no fool, and only a fool would turn down such an offer.

Hux took Kylo’s prolonged silence as hesitance instead of the brain malfunction it really was. “I know that we hate each other, but I’ve noticed the way you look at me sometimes. This could be mutually beneficial.”

Kylo had already decided that he was going to accept Hux’s offer, but he was interested in what else Hux might say. He wasn’t a manipulator by nature—that seemed more like Hux’s way of operating—but Kylo had been known to turn situations to his advantage when he wanted to. “What exactly are you getting out of this, Hux? It can’t just be to see another man in lingerie like you hinted earlier; you can see that at anytime on the internet. Why are you suggesting this to me?”

“I’m interested in seeing how this,” Hux gestured with the box again, “looks on a body like yours.” He paused. “And I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t noticed you before, especially when you come back from the gym.”

Kylo always thought that he looked particularly gross when he returned from the gym as he was usually drenched in sweat due to his dislike of showering there, but he was beginning to realize that Hux wasn’t as boring and clean-cut as he’d first suspected.

“Okay then,” Kylo said with a shrug. “Why not? I’ll get your box.”

Kylo could see his relaxed and nonchalant acceptance had surprised Hux and he smirked to himself as he headed into his bedroom. Hux was usually so calm and collected that anytime that facade was broken was a victory in Kylo’s eyes.

Hux was appraising the art on Kylo’s walls when Kylo returned to the lounge. It was Kylo’s own art so he didn’t dare ask Hux his opinion of the gothic landscapes that decorated the walls. His ego couldn’t take what would no doubt be a scathing response. Hux quickly noticed that Kylo had returned and turned to face him, the First Order box still in his hands. They switched boxes with all the solemnity of two gangsters that were doing a drug deal.

Kylo was eager to see his purchases with his own eyes, but Hux was still uncomfortably lingering by his TV. “If you want to change here, you can use my spare room.”

Hux nodded. “That would suffice.”

Hux didn’t wait for any directions from Kylo; he quickly headed for the spare room with no confusion about where he was going. Of course, Hux’s apartment had the same layout as his, although Kylo doubted it had the same number of empty protein shake packets lying around the kitchen as Kylo’s did. Kylo waited for the door to the spare room—his art studio—to shut before heading to his own bedroom. 

Kylo placed the box on the middle of his bed—just as he had with the box earlier—and opened the plain brown flaps of the packing box. The First Order box was inside and he lifted the lid with an impatience that had characterized the years of his adolescence. The tissue paper inside had obviously been opened before, but Hux had been as careful as he had so there were no signs of rips or damage. He’d have to thank Hux for that. This time when he gently peeled back the tissue paper he wasn’t met with lacy sky blue, but with silky jet black.

As it should be.

The panties were the first thing he saw. They were plain—just two almost triangular pieces of silk attached by two thin straps that would look stunning around his hips—but the silk was so smooth to the touch. It would feel so good against his skin. Underneath the panties were a pair of thigh high stockings. The lace tops of the stockings were patterned with roses and were very pretty, but Kylo doubted they’d fit over his thick thighs. They didn’t usually.

The real prize lay underneath the panties and the stockings. It was bodice—a truly beautiful item that he’d longed for ever since he’d first seen it on the First Order website. The cups of the bodice were covered in a patchwork of material that almost looked like the scales of a dragon. These scales extended down the middle of the bodice as well and were lined in the First Order’s customary blood red. The sides of the bodice were sheer, and Kylo put his hand inside, pleased to see that his fingers were visible through the sheer material but were still slightly concealed. That’s how he liked it. He liked lingerie that teased the senses more than it showed the flesh.

Kylo stripped quickly, simply throwing his discarded clothing away without caring where it landed. The t-shirt and his underwear landed on the growing pile of dirty laundry in the corner of the room, but his jeans simply flopped onto the far side of the bed. Those jeans and his faded black t-shirt seemed so plain and unnecessary when compared to the lingerie he had respectfully placed on his bed. 

He was naked, but Kylo had never been concerned or embarrassed by nudity. Not in his own home. Not even with Hux only a thin wall away. He hadn't thought of Hux at all since opening his box and seeing his purchases—the only thing he’d been able to think about was how the lingerie set on his bed was worth every cent he had spent on it. The First Order weren't cheap, but they were one of the few retailers that sold lingerie that fit him perfectly and the quality was more than worth it.

He started with the panties. Left leg in first and then the right. The smooth silk of the garment slid up his legs gently and easily. He pulled the thin straps at the sides over his hip bones and adjusted his dick so that it fit neatly inside the skimpy material. The First Order were experts at making panties that looked risqué, but had adequate coverage, even for someone as well-endowed as Kylo. Bulges and outlines were sexy, balls hanging out of the crotch of a pretty pair of panties were not.

He decided to try the stockings, although he knew better than to get his hopes up. He sat down on the edge of his bed and rolled the left stocking up first—taking care not to rip the delicate nylon with his jagged fingernails—placed his toes inside the rolled up material and slowly pulled it up his legs. First, up his shin, then over his knee, and finally the moment of truth—up his thigh. It was a tight fit, and one he didn't want to spend all day in, but surprisingly the stocking fit. He did the same with the right stocking, and again was pleased when it fit just as neatly as the left had. He already knew that when the First Order emailed him in a couple of days time asking for a product review, he would leave this set an outstanding five out of five.

And he hadn't even put the bodice on yet.

The bodice was the main event of course—the part he was most looking forward to. It had hooks on the back—a couple for the bra and another couple further down where the waist was—and he quickly unfastened them before adjusting the bra straps to a length that looked like it would fit him. He was getting good at judging the length he needed. 

He put his arms through the bra straps, adjusted the cups so they lay comfortably across his pectorals and then reached behind himself to hook up the bra. Kylo could still remember a time when he had struggled with fastening the hooks. He had never really had much interest in girls when he was growing up so he hadn't learned how to fasten or unfasten bras until he had discovered the First Order and made his first purchase. It was easy now of course. He fastened the hooks on the waistband, straightened the bottom of the bodice so that it fell neatly over the top of his panties and felt deep contentment that usually only painting could give him. 

There was a full-length mirror in his room and he walked over to it, closing his eyes before he got a glimpse of himself. The feel of the lingerie against his skin always made him feel confident and sexy in a way that no other clothing could, but he still always had that moment of worry that he wouldn't look as good as he felt. He took a few deep and calming breaths and then opened his eyes.

“Oh,” he said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He had bought this set because he thought it would suit him. Black was his color and he thought that the bodice would look good on his thick body and muscled chest. The model that had been wearing it on the website was a similar build to him and had looked great, so he hoped it would look fine on him as well. He didn’t expect it to look quite as good on him as it did on the model—Kylo was proud of his body but he was no model, after all—but that it would look good enough.

The reflection he saw in the mirror however, was far better than even he could've hoped. It was simply perfect. Even in his wildest dreams he hadn’t expected it to make him look this good. The curve of the bra cups flowed with the curves of his chest in a way that made it look like it had been designed purely for him. The scales detail that ran down the center of the bodice coupled with the sheer panels on the side made his usually stocky waist look slimmer. It clung in all the right places, but was tight in none of them.

Kylo turned around and looked over his shoulder so that he could see the back. The band of the bra wrapped around his back and lay underneath his shoulder blades, leaving the defined muscles of his arms and shoulders completely uncovered. The delicate curve of his lower back was easy to see through the sheer panelling, and his gaze was soon captured by the panties he wore. The panties covered his butt, but not fully. They were cut in a way that left some of the firm flesh exposed to the view of anyone who was looking. The expanse of flesh that was bare between his panties and the top of his stockings completed the look. 

As a teenager with a bad attitude and a different name, Kylo had been awkward and lacking in confidence. He was too tall and too skinny, with a bad haircut, big nose and ears that stuck out like the side mirrors on his father’s old Cadillac. As he looked at himself in the mirror, with his long thick hair that covered his ears, the nose that—although still big—seemed to fit his face now, and the body that had taken hours in the gym to hone, he could see nothing of pathetic little Ben Solo. He looked good. At one time he hadn't believed that would be possible.

For the third time that evening there was a knock at his door. Kylo had been so preoccupied with his own lingerie and how much it suited him that he had almost forgotten about his guest. Thankfully, his guest hadn't forgotten about him.

“May I come in?” Hux asked. “If you've changed your mind about this arrangement, this is your last chance to tell me. Say the word and I'll leave. We never need to speak about this again.”

Kylo was surprised that Hux was being considerate enough to have offered him an escape route, but he'd come too far for that now. The satisfaction he felt at his reflection gave him an added burst of confidence that meant that he couldn’t say no. Besides, if he looked this good in his lingerie, how good would Hux look in his?

“You can come in,” Kylo replied before adding, “if you still want to.” Hux had been courteous enough to offer him an escape route, so it was only fair that he extended the same courtesy to Hux.

He heard Hux’s mocking laugh from the other side of the door. “This has been the most entertaining and enlightening evening I've had in months. I'm not walking away from this.”

The bedroom door swung open and Hux quickly stepped forward to lean against the door jamb like he had no cares in the world. On anyone else, it would have been a slovenly and lazy stance, but on Hux it just looked like confidence and the posture of someone who knew how good he looked.

And he did look good. Better than that, even. Kylo felt his mouth go dry and his face flush when he looked at Hux and realized that Hux was looking just as intently at him.

Hux’s long, slender and shapely legs were crossed at the ankle and Kylo was stunned by how utterly flawless they looked. His skin was so smooth, pale and blemish free that it almost looked unreal. His legs were completely bare and Kylo dragged his eyes up them, from ankle to upper thigh, and stared at the lacy panties Hux wore. The side panels were made of lace in a pattern that Kylo couldn’t quite discern from this distance, but the crotch of the panties were covered by a thin strip of silk. Much like Kylo’s own panties, Hux’s weren’t vulgar and tasteless, but they did little to mask the outline of Hux’s dick.

A thin trail of red hair spread from the waistband of the panties to Hux’s navel. Hux’s stomach was flat, but still looked a little soft, as if Hux’s slim build was the luck of genetics instead of hours in the gym. The bralette had a thick band of elasticated material that sat just underneath Hux’s chest and was attached to two triangles of lace that covered Hux’s nipples. Or, Kylo saw, barely covered Hux’s nipples. The patterning of the lace on the bralette was bigger and bolder than on the panties and it enabled Kylo to get a little glimpse of the perfectly pink buds that the bralette was covering. It was sensual without being showy.

It was exactly what Kylo loved, and why he was a loyal member of the First Order.

“You look stunning,” Hux said, straightening his posture and walking into the room, shutting the door behind him. “I had imagined how you would look in that bodice, but I couldn’t have imagined this.”

Kylo flushed with embarrassment again. If someone insulted Kylo and cursed his existence, he’d roll his eyes and shrug it off—or punch them in the face if it was a bad day or he was drunk—but compliments always made him crumble. He wasn’t used to hearing them, not since he’d turned his back on his family and friends and started a new life with a new name and no companionship. A soft word and a soft touch could utterly destroy him.

He refused to let Hux know that, though. “Thank you.”

“May I?” Hux asked.

Before Kylo could find out what Hux was asking permission for, Hux reached out to him and gently ran the back of his fingers down the patchwork material that lined the center of Kylo’s bodice. He ran his fingertips over the sheer panels that covered Kylo’s sides and followed the waistband to the back of the bodice, stepping closer to Kylo to ensure he could reach. Hux smelled of grapefruit and bergamot and it hit Kylo with such a rush that it made his eyes water. When Hux’s fingers continued their journey and found his silk covered ass, they watered even more.

“Exquisite,” Hux murmured, almost to himself. “Some of the First Order’s finest work yet. Don’t you agree, Ren?”

All Kylo could manage was a grunt that he hoped sounded like an agreement.

“You can touch me too,” Hux said, smirking. “I think we both know where this is heading, don’t we?”

Hux was so confident in his actions and so open with his intentions that it put Kylo at ease. He didn’t usually feel this comfortable around people that were so much more confident in any given situation than he was, but there was something about Hux’s tone; the smoothness of his accent, the certainty of his words and the mild amusement contained within them that placated Kylo. That amusement felt like they were sharing an inside joke, a confidential thing between the two of them, and everything that was about to happen inside this bedroom was their secret and theirs alone.

Kylo still didn’t entirely trust his voice to work properly, so he gave his answer by placing his hands on Hux’s torso, marveling at how much skin they could cover. His thumbs quickly found Hux’s nipples and he teased them, flicking them one way and then the other, while Hux leaned into his touch and his pale skin began to turn a fetching shade of pink. Hux went from gently stroking the material covering Kylo’s ass to simply grabbing a handful and squeezing.

If Hux was getting bolder, than Kylo would too. He dipped his head so that he could leave open mouthed, sloppy kisses on Hux’s collarbone and moved lower until his mouth found the nipples that his fingers had been teasing earlier. He tugged on the left with his teeth through the lace then sucked it into his mouth, his tongue teasing the nub and running over the pattern of the bralette’s cups. He heard Hux inhale sharply through his teeth and turned his attention to the other nipple as Hux’s hands left his ass and instead buried in his hair. Hux was trying to hold his head in place and Kylo had no arguments—he sucked and teased Hux’s nipples through the lingerie until they were impossibly hard and possibly sore from all of the attention.

Eventually, Hux grabbed a handful of hair and used it to pull Kylo’s head away from his chest. Hux’s face was red and his usually light eyes were so dilated they nearly looked as dark as Kylo’s were. Kylo liked him like this—wrapped in pretty lingerie and ruffled around the edges. He wondered exactly how messy Hux could get.

“You’re going to fuck me,” Hux growled, “and you’re going to do it right.”

Kylo had no objections.

When Hux crawled onto his bed—knocking the box from the First Order onto the floor in the process—Kylo thought he’d won the lottery. His art had consumed him over the past few months so he’d had no time to hit the dating scene and he was a horrible boyfriend, so it had been several months since he’d had a partner other than his hand and toy collection. Even when Kylo had been having regular sex, he was pretty sure that he’d never had someone in his bed that was quite like Hux.

Hux was on his knees with his back to Kylo, finally giving Kylo a good view of the back of his panties—Kylo suspected that was intentional. The heart-shaped window in the back sat neatly at the top of Hux’s butt crack, and despite Hux’s slim build, his ass was surprisingly plump. Kylo adjusted his half-hard cock as he knelt behind Hux and wondered if Hux wanted him to remove his bralette or not. Regardless of what Hux wanted, Kylo knew that he didn’t want to see it go and decided not to remove it. It added color and form to Hux’s otherwise flawless back, although when Kylo looked a little closer he noticed a few freckles on Hux’s shoulders. Cute.

He mouthed his way down Hux’s spine, drawing a path with his lips, tongue and teeth. Hux seemed to particularly like the teeth. When he got to Hux’s panties, he dipped his index finger into the gap and teased the flesh he could reach. It wasn’t the right angle for penetration, but just a hint that it would come later was enough for now. Hux pushed his hips back impatiently for more contact, but didn’t get the exact contact he wanted when Kylo simply cupped his left asscheek with his hand. His hands were big enough that he could cup Hux’s buttock in one hand and have his fingertips press against Hux’s perineum, so he applied a little bit of pressure in-between Hux’s legs.

Hux bucked and cursed. “Fuck. This isn't doing it right.”

“You mean that I’m not doing it fast enough.”

“Same thing.”

Kylo chuckled. Now that he had Hux squirming in his hands and his dick was beginning to take over his thinking, he was feeling less self conscious and insecure. “Top drawer in the bedside table. There’s lube and condoms in there.”

Hux stretched out to reach the drawer and Kylo admired the curve of his back and long lines of his body. Hux didn’t need the lingerie to be beautiful, Kylo thought. He was stunning all on his own.

With he’d retrieved the lube and condoms from the drawer, Hux threw them over his shoulder at Kylo—hitting him in the face with the condoms—and lay down on his stomach with his legs either side of where Kylo still knelt on the bed. Kylo watched in amusement as Hux hugged the pillow under his head and made himself comfortable.

“From that bulge in your panties it looks like you have a big dick, so make sure you prepare me adequately,” Hux instructed. “Don’t think that you can get away with just ramming it in.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Kylo said. He could deadlift 280lbs and was a second degree black belt in kickboxing, but he had no doubt that Hux would destroy him if he didn’t do as he was told.

If Kylo was honest with himself, Hux ordering him around was surprisingly erotic.

Much like the bralette, Kylo didn’t want to remove the panties either so he hooked two fingers around the side of the material that covered Hux’s ass and pulled it to one side, taking care to not damage the panties beyond repair. He could see all of Hux like this; his cute little hole, his smooth perineum and the wrinkled skin of his balls. He wished he had his paintbrushes and a canvas to hand as Hux made such a pretty picture like this—he was definitely worthy of hanging on the walls of Kylo’s lounge.

Kylo considered his options and then decided that if Hux wanted him to be thorough, then that’s what he would be. With the hand that wasn’t holding the panties aside, Kylo spread Hux’s ass and leaned down, his breath ghosting against the sensitive skin and making Hux’s hips buck. Kylo had already summarised from Hux’s reaction to the earlier nipple play that he was very sensitive to stimulation and that reaction only further Kylo’s hypothesis.

Oh, Kylo was going to enjoy this.

He lapped at Hux’s hole with the tip of his tongue. They were barely there touches—just kitten licks—but it was enough to make Hux curse again. He teased Hux like this for a few moments, allowing himself to revel in the musky scent of Hux’s sex. When he thought that he’d teased for long enough, he applied more pressure with the flat of his tongue and Hux’s curses turned higher pitched.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Kylo asked.

Hux quickly complied, pulling his arms out from underneath the pillow to grip his buttocks and hold them open, begging for more of Kylo’s mouth. Kylo still held the panties to one side and he didn’t let go of them as he enjoyed the feel of the lace on his fingers—it reminded him of everything that had led to this.

Kylo had more room to maneuver now and he took to his task with relish, alternating between working his tongue inside Hux and simply mouthing at him. He could feel saliva running down his chin and onto his bed sheets and knew they’d have to be changed before the night was over, but Kylo found it hard to care. Hux was so hot and so enthusiastic, so beautiful and so loud, that hardly anything seemed to matter.

He gave his cock another squeeze through his panties, taking an extra moment to enjoy the feel of silk against his dick. There was a wet patch on the front of them now, but that was to be expected when his tongue was deep into an ass as fuckable as Hux’s was. Kylo gave his dick one last squeeze, mentally promised it that it would get relief soon, and returned all of his focus back to Hux.

Hux was moaning incoherently and doing his best to hump Kylo’s face, but somehow he managed to spit out a few words. “Enough. Lube. Condom. Dick.”

That Hux—usually so verbose even when he was insulting Kylo in the hallway—couldn’t manage a coherent sentence was a great boost to Kylo’s ass-eating ego. He left one last chaste closed mouth kiss on Hux’s hole and scrambled for the lube, quickly coating a couple of fingers and pushing them inside of Hux. Usually, Kylo liked to take his time when he was fingering his partners. Seeing them come apart on his hands was one of his favorite things to do in bed. But he knew that Hux was growing impatient and so was he, so this time he was quick and efficient, remembering Hux’s warning earlier to make sure he was adequately prepared.

When Kylo was satisfied, he wiped his fingers clean on the bedspread—stain two of no doubt many before the end of the night—and picked up the condoms. Before he opened the packet, he had a question for Hux. “Do you want me to leave my panties on while I fuck you?”

Hux rolled over and flopped onto his back in an uncoordinated mess of limbs. He already looked well-used and fucked out. “Of course. I want you to leave it all on.”

Kylo nodded in acknowledgment. Hux was watching him intently and it made Kylo a little nervous again. Hux could be a frightening man when he was armored in his expensive tailored suits, and wearing sky blue lingerie did nothing to dampen his terrifying aura. But, they’d come this far and Kylo had no shame about what they were going to do next. He may not have had sex in a few months, but he’d never had a sexual partner that left a negative review either.

He pulled his cock out of his panties and let the elasticated top fit neatly under his balls. Kylo couldn’t resist giving himself a couple of strokes and he was pleased to see that Hux was still watching his every move, only this time he was licking his lips as he watched. 

“I knew you were big,” Hux said triumphantly, as if he’d just answered the winning question on a TV game show, “but I didn’t expect it to be perfect for sucking, too.” Hux sighed disappointedly. “Oh well, maybe next time.”

Kylo raised one eyebrow. “Next time?”

Hux stuttered, obviously flustered that he’d already suggested the possibility of a second time before the first time had finished. “Well, we live next door to each other— I haven’t found many men that share this passion and have such good taste—” He sighed again. “It would be convenient.”

“Convenient, right,” Kylo said with an air of disbelief in his voice. He ripped open the condom packet with his teeth and rolled it onto his cock. “It’s not because you’re enjoying this or anything.”

“We aren’t finished yet. It’s difficult to judge.”

Hux had regained most of his composure, but seeing him rattled in the first place had settled any lingering doubts and unease Kylo had. Kylo would be very interested in a continuing arrangement where they wore lingerie for each other and fucked but he wasn’t willing to show that to Hux. Not yet.

After applying more lube to his cock, Kylo held it at the base and positioned it at Hux’s hole. He waited a couple of seconds—just long enough for Hux to get impatient and for his hole to contract in anticipation—and then slowly pushed in. He thought that he had prepared Hux well enough, but he didn’t dare test that theory just in case he hadn’t. He kept a close watch on Hux’s face as he steadily pushed in further and although Hux closed his eyes and scrunched them up slightly, he didn’t seem to be in any pain.

He waited another a couple of seconds when he was fully sheathed but this time it wasn’t to tease, it was for his own benefit. Kylo needed a few moments to breathe deeply and to think about anything but the man that was lying beneath him. He knew that if he came too soon then Hux wouldn’t consider inviting him for any kind of future arrangement, and Kylo so desperately wanted to do this again.

He wanted to see what other lingerie sets Hux had. He wanted to show his collection to Hux. He wanted to pick something out for Hux to wear. He wanted Hux to pick something for him to wear. He wanted Hux to suck his dick through a pair of his favorite panties. He wanted Hux to fuck him while he wore his favorite teddy.

Kylo simply wanted.

Eventually his resolve broke and he began thrusting into Hux. It really had been too long since Kylo had shared his bed and he was hesitant at first, keeping his thrusts short and shallow and not even attempting to hit Hux’s prostate. Hux’s arms were around his shoulders and his thighs were gripping his waist as he moved. He began to mouth at Hux’s long neck but he didn’t change the slow and steady rhythm of his hips.

Hux was getting impatient again. “Pathetic. I know that you have more than this in you, Ren. Put those muscles to use and fuck me like you mean it.”

Kylo began to move in deeper and harder strokes, driving into Hux’s body with enough force to make the bed rock. He was so preoccupied with following Hux’s instructions that he barely noticed when Hux’s right arm fell from his shoulders and his hand scrambled across the covers, seeming to look for something that Kylo hadn’t noticed and didn’t care about.

Kylo certainly noticed when he felt a sharp pain across his buttocks. “What was that?”

“Encouragement,” Hux explained with a smirk.

Hux raised his hand to eye level and Kylo saw that he was holding a leather belt in his hands—it was his own belt, taken from the jeans he’d been wearing earlier. He’d forgotten that they were still on the bed, but then again he hadn’t expected Hux to steal his belt and whip him with it.

Hux’s expression relaxed and became surprisingly soft considering Kylo was still balls deep inside him. “I won’t use it again if you don’t want me to. Consider this something else that we’ll never talk about again.”

The shock of the hit had stopped Kylo from moving. It hadn’t really hurt that much as Hux had been unable to get any real force behind the blow due to his lack of leverage, but it had been a surprise. Kylo had never been whipped before—or spanked, or anything like that—but the thought of Hux putting him in his place in that way made his dick twitch.

He put ‘getting whipped and liking it’ into the part of his mind labelled ‘shit I’ll deal with later’ and answered Hux. “It’s okay. Just not too hard.”

“Understood,” Hux confirmed. “Now, please continue.”Kylo laughed at Hux’s last instruction. It sounded as if he was instructing someone to carry on telling him their vacation stories instead of asking someone to continue fucking him. He didn’t need telling twice however, and withdrew fully before slamming back in.

“Better,” Hux gasped.

Kylo did it again. Hux smacked his ass with the belt as he sank back in and it made his hips snap forward faster, causing Hux to utter a groan so filthy that Kylo could hardly believe it was coming from Hux. Kylo threw his inhibitions to the wind and lost himself in the various sensations he felt—Hux’s left hand wound tightly in his hair, the smack-smack of the leather belt against his silk covered ass, the warmth of the body underneath him and the tightness around his cock.

He managed to balance himself on one hand and snake the other in-between their bodies to pull down Hux’s panties and free his leaking cock. He gave it a couple of strokes and looked down at Hux. Hux truly was a mess. His red hair had slipped loose of the severe slicked back style he always wore it in, his usually pale and flawless skin was blotchy and red, and a thin sheen of sweat was making his body glisten. The bralette had moved slightly—probably when Hux stretched out to get the belt from his jeans—and his right nipple was now exposed. Hux’s panties were twisted and also in the wrong place now and Kylo thought he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

He leaned down to suck on Hux’s swollen nipple and Hux caught him with a harder than expected blow from the belt. “I’m sorry—”

Kylo kissed the apology out of Hux’s mouth. 

Hux kissed him back until a particularly hard and well-target thrust made him gasp for air. “Fuck. There. Right there.”

Kylo put all of his energy and strength into hitting that spot over and over again. He stroked Hux’s cock in time with his thrusts and grunted softly whenever a lash of the belt connected. It soon became too much for both of them and Hux reached his climax—his back arching from the bed, the belt falling from his hand and his cock coating Kylo’s hand with come. It only took a few more seconds for Kylo to follow him over the edge, his own orgasm hitting him with the fury of a tornado and causing him to bite down on Hux’s shoulder.

He weakly thrust through his orgasm but then rolled to the side, lying on his jeans as his dick began to soften. Kylo felt Hux move slightly next to him, but his eyes were closed and he was too busy catching his breath to care what Hux was doing. When he finally did come back to his senses and open his eyes, he saw that Hux was sitting up with his back against the headboard. He’d taken off the lingerie and was now gloriously naked.

“Why are you naked?” Kylo asked, realizing how dumb the question was as soon as it had left his lips. His brain never did work at its regular speed during post-coital conversations.

Hux still looked a mess, but his eyes were sharp again and his voice even more so. “I don’t want anymore body fluids to seep into my lingerie than already have.”“Oh.” 

Kylo looked down at himself. His cock was still hanging out of his panties so he pulled off the condom, tied a neat knot in the end and dumped it on the bedside table for future him to sort out. He tucked his dick back into his panties and again noticed the damp patch at the front. He was certain that would come out if he had them dry cleaned—it wasn’t much after all. The big problem, however, was the puddle of Hux’s come on his bodice.

Hux noticed it too. “I’ll buy you a new one, or a different one if you prefer. It is my mess, after all. It’s only right that I reimburse you.”

“Are you always this talkative after sex?” Kylo said with a groan.

“Always,” Hux confirmed. “I’ve made some of my best business deals while basking in the afterglow.”

Kylo yawned. Sex always made him sleepy, and it always made him want to cuddle. He didn’t think that Hux was the post-sex spooning type, but maybe he’d let him sleep.

“I can see that you’re not going to be sparkling company anytime soon, so I’ll leave you to your beauty sleep. I have thoroughly enjoyed our evening together.”

Hux surprised Kylo by leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Hux stood up, picked up his discarded lingerie and headed for the bedroom door. Kylo briefly wondered if Hux was going to walk next door butt naked, but then he remembered that Hux had changed in his art room and therefore had clothes there. Man, his brain really was sex scrambled.

Just before Hux left the bedroom, he turned back to Kylo one last time. “Next time you order something from the First Order, give me a call. Maybe we can play together again.”

Kylo felt sleep creeping into his mind, but he ignored it for the five minutes it took Hux to change and leave the apartment. It was only when he heard his front door shut behind Hux that he finally succumbed to it. 

This time his dreams didn’t involve never ending doors and knocking; instead they were full of lace, silk and red.

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this with 'unnegotiated kink' and 'whipping.' During sex, Hux whips Kylo with a leather belt without asking permission first. The blow is soft and doesn't cause any real pain or bruising. After the first lash he asks Kylo for permission to continue and Kylo gives it.


End file.
